The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an image forming apparatus, an information processing system and an information processing method, and more particularly, to an information processing apparatus, an image forming apparatus, an information processing system and an information processing method capable of calling the functions of plural servers.
Conventionally, there have been information processing apparatuses including image forming apparatuses such as multifunctional peripherals (MFP) or the like capable of printing text and images.
In addition, in typical technology, there are computing apparatuses that can collectively set parameters without being conscious of the types of apparatuses being set, even in the case where the types of the respective apparatuses for which parameters are being set differ. This kind of computing apparatus integrates two or more user interfaces from among a plurality of user interfaces. This is for two or more of a plurality of peripheral computing apparatuses having user interfaces that require user input. Moreover, the computing apparatus copies at least one user input of a plurality of user interfaces based on the integrated user interfaces. Then, the computing apparatus is configured so as to execute one or more instructions so that, based on the integrated user interfaces, the copied user settings are sent to two or more of the plurality of peripheral computing apparatuses.
In other words, in this typical technology, user input is simply copied and transmitted to a plurality of apparatuses.